I'm with youth
by youth and love
Summary: Teams Gai and Kakashi are sent on a top secret mission to the sand village. While trying to complete said mission, something happens that will change Gai and Kakakshi's rivalry eternally.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Me and Gai's team have been summoned into the hokage's office. Once all of us are in the office, Tsunada begins.

"I'm sending team Gai and team Kakashi on a mission to pick up a scroll from the sand village." said Tsunada as she read a book on her desk.

"But Sensei, Yamato and Sai are not back from the last mission you sent them on." said Sakura.

"I know that, you will be doing this mission without them." Tsunada said not even looking up.

"Grandma, why are so many people going on this mission? We are just picking up a scroll!" Naruto wined.

Tsunada shut the book she was reading and looked at Naruto.

"This mission is very important. The scroll you are picking up contains information that is top secret." Tsunada said in a quieter voice.

"Top secret!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto in the head.

Tsunada laughed and continued "This mission has curtain rules you must follow. First you will take exactly 5 days to make the trip. Two days to get there, one day spent in the village, and then two days back. Next rule is don't attract attention. which means, no Jutsu can be used unless the group is attacked. And lastly, if anyone tries to take the scroll. Kill them without mercy."

Tsunada looked at everyone in the room. "Are the rules clear!?" She yelled.

"Yes!" We all Said in unison.

"Good!" Tsunada said with a smile. "Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Tenten please step outside so I can speak with your senseis."

As they left, Tsunada gave Gai a scroll with a seal on it.

"This scroll will only open when it comes close to the scroll you are receiving. That way you know it's the real one." Tsunada said looking at Gai and me.

"This mission can not fail." Tsunada said very seriously. "Please be careful."

"Of course Lady Tsunada! You can trust that this mission is in capable hands, with us!" Gai said as he put his hand on my shoulder and did a thumbs-up with the other.

"I will not let this mission fail." I said as I shrugged Gai's hand off.

"Very well, you will leave first thing in the morning. You are dismissed." Tsunada said as she opened her book back up.

We walked out of the office to find our waiting students.

"Pack for 5 days, and be ready to go at dawn. We will meet at the main gate." I said as I pulled out Make-out tactics and started reading.

As I started to walk off I heard my Name called. It was Gai of course, so I kept walking.

"KAKASHI! Before we go home and pack, we should do a challenge!" Gai yelled as he jumped in front of me.

"No thanks." I said as I walked around him.

"But Kakashi! Our eternally rivalry needs to be fed! Only a good battle between two men will satisfy its hunger!" Gai said while running after me.

"My rivalry isn't hungry right now, but thanks anyways." I said as I continued reading.

When Gai caught up with me and grabbed both of my shoulders I knew I was in for one of his youthful speeches.

"We are in the springtime of our youth, my rival! We must cherish these youthful times we have together by facing off man on man in a heated battle! The rivalry must be fed so that it stays young eternally!" Gai said looking straight at me.

"Okay, what do you have in mind this time?" I said as I gave in with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well my rival, I think it's about time we had another sparring match!" Gai said.

"Okay then, what are the rules?" I asked.

"We must attack each other with intent on live capture! we will come at each other using only our bodies as weapons! The spar will only end when one of us pins their rival to the ground for exactly 5 seconds." Gai explained with many hand gestures.

Must everything be a poem with Gai?

"Okay then," I sighed and said "Let's get this over with." I said as I walked past Gai toward the exit.

As I walked away I hear Gai yell with excitement and lee's words of encouragement for his Sensei.  
I was headed for Gai's favorite training grounds. The sun was setting, I hope this will be quick I need a shower.

As I arrived at the training grounds I began to strip from my jacket. No one is training right now, I note as I put my jacket and everything in my pockets into a small pile. I then hear what sounds like a stampede running down the path to the training grounds, of course it's Gai. I sigh and lay down in the grass and look up at the first stars of the night.

"Took you long enough" I tease.

"Sorry my rival. Lee, my youthful student, had to voice his words of encouragement to me before our battle! I hope I didn't make you wait." Gai said as he took off his jacket.

"I doesn't matter now, lets get right into this fight." I said as I got up and walked to the middle of the training grounds.

"Okay Kakashi! Let us continue our rivalry! If I don't win, I'll stay up all night training!" Gai yelled running to his place in front of me.

"On my count" I said. "Three, two, one, go!"

Immediately, Gai threw a punch for my chest. It was easily dodged with a back flip, but it was faster then I remember. We might be in for a long fight. I went on the defense for a few of Gai's attacks before I tried to counter with my own.  
For five minutes we fought at top speed. Both of us had landed a few hits. Nothing too serious, they would only leave behind bruises. Then as I was thinking about what I would do when I got home, I slowed down and left my legs wide open for attack. Gai took advantage of that and kicked my legs from out below me. Before I could react, Gai had grabbed my hands and pinned me with my back to the ground. He held down the lower half of my body with his legs. His sweaty face hung over mine as he began to count.

"1, 2, 3" Gai counted looking straight into my one eye.

I struggle for the first three seconds, but it was no use. Gai had me totally pinned, so I stopped moving.

"4... Kakashi are you okay?" Gai asked noticing the change.

"5, you win Gai." I said relaxing under Gai's weight.

"Did I hurt you?" Gai said as he let go of my hands and legs.

Gai was now just hovering over me.

"I'm fine Gai" I said as I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Are you sure?" Gai said with worry in his voice.

I didn't respond as I walked away, I knew why he was worried. During the battle I got aroused, I'm sure it was from all that fast moving. By the time Gai had me pinned, my dick was up to full potential. I know he noticed, I saw him looking in that direction many times during the battle. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Kakashi! Wait up!" He yelled from behind me.

I sighed and stopped walking, to let him catch up.

"Kakashi, please do not be mad at me for noticing." Gai said as he came up beside me.

"I'm not mad at you." I said as I continued walking.

"Thank you, now answer my question." Gai said.

"Gai, it's just a hard-on. I'm fine." I said looking away.

"Oh.." Gai said staring down at it.

This is too awkward for me.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said using a Jutsu to transport to my front door.

"That was embarrassing." I said as I went inside.

A cold shower sounds really good now.


End file.
